


Goodbye, Darling

by gabigoins



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Other, Post-Episode: s02e30 Girl Meets Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabigoins/pseuds/gabigoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya cuts off Lucas after Lucas chooses Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic off of a song I heard. It reminded me of Lucaya and I decided to write a "break up" kinda fic around the song. Song: G.B.D. (Teaser) by Questional

Guess it really wasn't meant to be, guess you never thought you'd see me leave, goodbye,darling

 The Maya/Lucas/Riley triangle was finally over. It took 4 years. They were seniors on their senior trip when Lucas chose Riley. It seemed right, it fit, it was nice, but there was a ache left from what he let go. He let go Maya. He let her go because he knew of the consequences of not picking Riley. He knew her father would come after him-actually that's a total lie, he wasn't actually worried about that. He was worried about his relationship with Maya post-triangle. He knew Maya would hide her feelings and say that he and Riley were meant to be. He knew Maya would seclude herself. But he didn't know the extent Maya would go. It actually wasn't Maya who pushed him to be with Riley like everyone expected-no it was rather someone else. Actually it was everyone else except Maya. Farkle thought so, he wanted Riley happy. Zay was so done with everything he didn't care anymore he just wanted Lucas to pick someone, and Smackle-well she just wanted Riley to be with Lucas so she didn't have a chance with Farkle (that's another story for another time).

    _That night at the Ski Lodge was agonizing. Josh and Maya had spoken and Maya had realized something. Josh didn't make her feel what Lucas made her feel. She didn't get butterflies. She didn't blush. She didn't get excited. Nothing. At all. She realized talking to Josh was quite boring. There was nothing to say, a senior in college and a senior in high school didn't have much in common at all. Maya realized she only liked Josh because he was good looking, but after conversing with him, she found him dull. After speaking with Josh(not so much speaking more like sitting and looking out the window), she walked back to her room. As she was about to open the door, Zay tapped her shoulder. He explained to her that Riley and Lucas were talking inside, she nodded and decided to hang out with Zay until they finished. Her and Zay sat by the fire in the lounge of the resort and they made fun of the people who walked in and out of the room. After what seemed like hours, Riley walked down into the lounge with a smile on her face-until she saw Maya. She gave a sorrowful look. Maya stood up, understood what Riley meant, and walked to the bathroom. Zay called after her, but she reassured him she was fine and she'd be back. As she walked into the restroom she started to tear up. She thought of every reason why Lucas wouldn't choose her. Was she not as intriguing? Was she not **enough**? What was it? Her **issu**_ _ **es**?Soon Maya heard the door open and she quickly wiped her tears and walked out. She passed Zay in the lounge, nodding and mouthing the words "I'm sorry, I can't." He gave her a reassuring nod and she went up the stairs to her room. As she reached her bedroom she passed Lucas. She avoided eye contact with him. He said some words but she couldn't hear him she just pushed through her door and closed it quickly. She stared at the bedroom. On the right was her bed and things. She pulled out of one of the drawers her sketchbook. She flipped through the many drawings until she found a blank space. She plugged in her earphones and began to draw. Lyrics ran through her head:  Guess it really wasn't meant to be, guess you never thought you'd see me leave, see it in your eyes, don't wanna waste your time, so goodbye darling ,goodbye darling._

_She drew a large forest with tall trees covered in fog. It wasn't until she saw the lights turn off that Riley had come back in to go to bed. Riley tried to speak to her but Maya couldn't handle it at that moment. She said goodnight to Riley and turned on her lamp to continue her drawing. She didn't go to bed until 2 in the morning._

    When she woke up it was 10 o'clock in the morning. Riley was gone and there was silence. Maya got up and walked into the bathroom. She showered and got dressed and mentally prepared herself for today. When she looked at her phone there were many messages. A couple from Smackle about the giftshop that had Maya's favorite candy. Some from Zay sending jokes that cheered her up. And an audio message from Farkle of Smackle reciting pi backwards. Maya now owed Farkle 5 dollars. She had none from Lucas or Riley. She was relieved, she didn't want to deal with _that_ until after the trip. She walked out of her room and Zay was there. He said he was there just in case she was alone and ran into Lucas or Riley. He knew Maya didn't want _that_ at the moment and was there to help. They both walked down into the lounge area and got breakfast at the buffet. Maya got glimpses of Riley and Lucas together and held her breath. She couldn't do this. But Zay was there to reassure her everything was fine. Even though it wasn't. She ended up locked up in her bedroom all day drawing and listening to music after seeing Riley and Lucas actually _together_. Every once in a while Zay would pop in and give her some snacks and tell her she needed to get out of the room but she told him she was fine. Maya finally took Zay's advice and left the room at around 5 o'clock. He also told her she needed to face Lucas and Riley now. She agreed because she knew more than anything she needed to speak to Riley, sure Zay was there but she needed her best friend. As they all gathered in the lounge her and Riley talked. Riley apologized saying she would end things with Lucas but Maya told her no. Maya told Riley it was fine. It wasn't. But she had to say it. Maya didn't feel great about this situation but she still had her best friend. Maya still distanced herself a lot from Riley. She wasn't completely over this. She needed time. Her feelings couldn't vanish in the matter of 25 minutes. But Maya did tell herself under no circumstances would she ever even **dare** think about talking to Lucas. She decided if Riley and Lucas were to be together, she would cut ties with Lucas. If Lucas really wanted to be with Riley, then Maya would end things with him. She not only wouldn't be an official unofficial thing with him, she would never speak to him either. What was the point? He didn't like her anymore. He chose Riley. Therefore eliminating Maya. What Maya didn't realize was Lucas didn't want Riley. Well, he didn't know either actually.

    It didn't take Lucas long to notice the quiet. Not actual silence, but he noticed that one blonde wouldn't speak when he was around. Sure the rest of the group would converse, but not Maya. He decided to confront her. This wasn't normal. It wasn't normal for Maya not to make fun of him, to not talk to him, to ignore him. Every time he would try to speak to Maya, Zay would cut him off. He confronted Zay later, and Zay told him simply that Maya didn't want to speak to him. " _She can't deal with this right now Lucas. You chose someone else over her. You have to accept that once you eliminated her as someone you **could be with** , she eliminated you as **friend**_ " The words burned through his brain. Later that day he would be looking for Riley and go to her bedroom. He needed to talk to her about his decision. As he opened the door he saw Maya and quickly closed the door enough for him to peek but for her not to see him. She was drawing. And blasting a song. He heard the lyrics : _Guess it really wasn't meant to be, guess you never thought you'd see me leave, see it your eyes, don't wanna waste your time, so goodbye darling , goodbye darling._ He quickly shut the door as quiet as he could and walked away. He kept hearing the song over and over again. He thought about Maya all day long. Even when he was with Riley. He never stopped staring at her. He realized this is what it would be like for him from now on. He chose. But he never _guessed_ he'd see Maya _leave_ him.


End file.
